hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5146 (12th April 2019)
Summary In the aftermath of Lily's death, Diane tries to find someone to blame, but ends up blaming herself. Prince makes clear that he blames Romeo. The tragedy continues for Romeo as he is charged with Mac's murder. Plot Diane looks at photos of Lily, and reads the personal statement that she submitted to the university. Prince is furious to find Lily's iPad with photos of her and Romeo. Sinead blames herself for Lily's death. Peri visits Yasmine and they hug. Peri tells her that it was Lily's decision to run away, and asks her to accompany him to visit Diane and Tony. Misbah tells Yasmine about the first time she was happy after Kashif's death, and that the best thing she can do is be there for Lily's family. Prince blames Romeo for Lily's death and snaps at Goldie and Mercedes. Romeo is interviewed by D.S. Yates. James demands to see a D.I., but Romeo tells D.S. Yates to charge him. James asks for five minutes, and tries to talk Romeo out of allowing himself to go down. Sinead and Diane have an explosive argument. Peri and Yasmine tell Tony and Diane that if they need anything, to let them know, but Diane snaps at them. Marnie tries to comfort Juliet, but Juliet keeps snapping at her. Prince has to be restrained when he spots Romeo in the station. Diane stares at her reflection a the water fountain, thinking about what Lily had written in her personal statement. Misbah spots her and tries to comfort her. Misbah tells Diane that finding someone to blame is not the answer, but Diane makes clear that she blames someone. Romeo is furious over what Prince has said. He becomes eager to become a free man and say goodbye to Lily properly, and agrees to say what James wants him to say. Juliet tells Darren that she thinks when Romeo gets sent down, James and Marnie won't want her around. Marnie is surprised when Juliet becomes thankful for taking her out. She writes in her journal that she is going to tell Darren how she feels about him tomorrow. Darren gives Tony a shoulder to cry on when he finds Tony in the kitchen. Goldie explodes at Prince. Diane slaps Prince and makes clear that she blames him. Goldie asks Diane why Lily was self-harming in her house, but immediately apologises. Diane apologises to Prince and races out. Tony prepares to tell the twins about Lily's death. Romeo is charged with Mac's murder after the CPS decide that there is enough evidence against him. Diane apologises to Sinead and acknowledges that it's nobody's fault, but instead blames herself. Scott, Tony and Sinead comfort her. Goldie comforts Prince. Cast Regular cast *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen (uncredited; voice) *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith Notes *Hussain Manawer wrote and read the poem that is read as a non-diegetic voice-over at the start of the episode. *Lily McQueen is heard in a voice-over in this episode. *The end theme tune is replaced by a sombre piece of music. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes